For Better or Worse
by Brittanyismyunicorn
Summary: Sequel to What's Done in the Dark. Santana and Quinn are enjoying their marriage and kids but when tragedy strikes and everyday life becomes harder will they be able to survive? can they keep their family together or will they get in the way? Currently on hiatus.
1. Happy Anniversary

**********Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and a few characters. if i did own glee Naya Rivera would be half naked all the time ;)**

**A/N: Hey everyone! So this is the sequel to my story What's Done in the Dark. I hope everyone enjoys. I also want to mention that though the twins names are Carson and Carla they will be referred to as Tony and Alex. Those are their nicknames so i just wanted to clear that up so there would be no confusion.**

**Quinn's P.O.V**

I lie on my back on the couch and flip to the next page of my book. It's peaceful and quiet, one of those rare moments I get to have time to myself, to read and just be alone. Santana took Carson to get some football equipment and Carla and Andrea went along for the ride, leaving me the house to myself and it feels so good. I love my kids and Santana but sometimes I just need some time to myself . Tomorrow is Santana and I's 10 year anniversary. It still amazes me how time has flown by.

The twins are 13 and Drea is 12 and I've become part owner of one of New York's biggest law firms. Santana got together with Kurt and got some investors and there are now over 100 _**Delilah's cosmetics**_ and more being produced. So all in all Santana and I have done well for ourselves financially and our . kids are amazing. Carla is very artistic. She loves to draw and is incredibly creative as well as a gymnast.

When the kids were old enough Santana and I wanted to find activities for the kids, they would like. Carla took to gymnastics, Carson loves football and Andrea is more into music. She sings and is learning to play the piano and flute, but she is also our little bookworm. Carson has always been a little mischievous. He is basically Santana Jr. I think that's why Santana is tough on him. She wants the best for him and sees so much of her in him she doesn't want him to make the wrong decisions. That's why she uses "tough love" with him.

He is a good kid though. Smart, incredibly caring and protective. I wouldn't advise anyone to mess with him or his sisters because he definitely has Santana's temper. He and Santana are very close and I love that they have such a good relationship. Santana says it reminds her of the relationship she has with her father, and I can see that. Santana and her mother have bumped heads ever since I've known them. I've seen them fight over sugar but they still love each other no matter what.

I'm flipping to the next page when I hear the door open. Guess my time is up. I continue reading when I hear Santana call out

"Beautiful." I smile and softly chuckle

" Living room." I shout and hear her coming in and towards me. She comes to stand by the arm rest my head is resting on and leans down to kiss me.

" Hi." she says and walks to the other side of the couch and lies between my legs and moves up to rest her head on my stomach and I run my fingers through her hair.

"Where are the kids?" I ask because I haven't heard them. She lifts her head and says

" They're safe. Now you go get sexy for me."

" I'm not in the mood to have sex."

" We"re not having sex...yet. Now go get dressed." She says and lightly smacks my thigh.

" I'm not sexy like this?" I ask. I have on a pink tank top, black shorts, my hair in a bun with no make-up on. Santana always said she loved me like this and I was at my sexiest this way

" You are but this is in the house sexy, I need you outside sexy. Now hurry up and get dressed."

" Why? Where are we going?"

" Don't ask questions. Just get your sexy ass up and dressed before I leave you here." She says and I sigh.

" Fine but I want to know where my kids are."

" They're with the Changs, now go damn it." She kisses me and I run my fingers through her hair, pulling her closer, biting and sucking her lip. She moans against my lips and I lock my legs around her at the ankle. I slide my hand down her back and squeeze her ass, causing her to grind down into me.

" I thought you weren't in the mood for sex?"

" Well now I am so you need to get rid of these pants." I say while unbuttoning her jeans. She puts a hand over mine and stops me.

" No. Baby we have to go."

" What's so important you'd turn down sex for? The kids are gone. We could have sex right now."

" No we can't. Trust me Q,go get ready and I'll definitely make it worth your while later. I promise." she stands and holds her hand out for me. I sigh and take it then stand. She smacks my ass as I walk past her and into the bathroom.

" Hurry up!" She says. Where the hell are we going?

Maybe its something for our anniversary? We didn't plan anything for some reason so maybe she's taking me for a day out. I take a quick shower, fix my hair and get dressed. I call out Santana's name as I look room to room for her but she's nowhere in sight. I wonder where she could be?

I go to open the front door and see Brittany's car. What's she doing here? I walk over to where Santana has the passenger door open. I lean in resting my arms in Santana's legs

" Hey Britt, what are you doing here?"

" Hey Quinn, I'm dri-" Santana covers her mouth and gives her a look then says

" Babe did you lock the doors?"

" No."

" Well I'm going to go do that. You get in." I move off her legs and she gets out. I take her seat and close the door.

" Britt, am I being kidnapped?" She chuckles

" No, silly. Sannie is just being nice."

" Being nice by doing what? Where are we going?" I ask and she shakes her head

" Can't say but it'll be fun." I sigh then shake my head and wait for Santana to come back

" Baby." I whine. We've been driving for almost an hour and I still don't know where we're going

" What?" She says from behind me

" Please tell me where we're going?"

" No. Now stop asking we're almost there." I roll my eyes, sigh and sit back in my seat. Later I see a lot of parked cars and huge ship comes into my view. Brittany parks close to it and Santana gets out and goes to the trunk.

" Have fun. Happy anniversary." Britt says and then I hear my door open

" Come on. This is our stop." Santana says ans I step out of the car

" Are we-"

" Getting on that ship? Yep. Now lets hurry before we get left." she grabs the suit cases that was next to her and says goodbye to Britt before she pulls off. I follow San to the boat

" You planned this?" I ask

" Yep. We're going on a cruise."

We get on the ship and they show us to our cabin and its beautiful. Santana and I get settled and Santana lies on her back across the bed.

" So how long am I going to be adrift at sea?" I ask

"Three days. No work, No kids, No electronics. Just me and you for three days." I walk over to her and straddle her hips.

" No electronics?" I ask

" Nope, well you can keep your phone since we have kids but you can't get on it. Its only for if we're needed. Got it?"

" Got it. Why didn't you tell me about this?" I ask and she puts her hands on my hips and shrugs

" I wanted to surprise you and be romantic and shit."

" Well I am surprised and it was romantic and shit." I say laughing softly and lean down to kiss her as we hear the boat leave the dock.

" So what do we do first?" I say while sitting up and bouncing up and down slightly and she raises an eyebrow at me

" Keep bouncing and we won't make it out the room." I roll my eyes

" You're like a horny teenager."

" And you're not?"

" ...this isn't about me." She laughs and I smack her shoulder

" Shut up. Let's do something."

" How about we make a baby?"

" A baby? Are you serious or do you just want to have sex?"

" I'm serious. I want another baby."

"What? Where is this coming from?"I ask out of curiosity. I didn't think she wanted anymore kids because I asked about it when the kids were younger.

" I don't know. The kids will be adults soon and won't be my babies anymore."

" I don't know San. You sure you don't want a dog or something?"

" Yeah I'm sure."

" Okay, let me think about it." I say and she nods

" Alright. Let's go get our tan on." She says and I get off of her.

We finally leave the room and go enjoy some of the activities. Most of the time we're together like when we get in the hot tub, sun bathe, see a cooking demonstration and a movie. We split up though when Santana wanted to go to the casino and I just wanted to read. Luckily Santana packed some of my books and got me some new ones with cute little notes stuck on the cover. I'll never know how I got so lucky to have her.

We eat dinner at a very nice restaurant on board and after we walk along the deck, hand in hand, talking. I walk to the railing on the boat and look at the sky.

" The sky is really beautiful tonight." I say as I hear her walk up behind me. She rests her hands on top of mine on the railing and rests her chin on my shoulder.

" Te ves hermosa esta noche." she whispers in my ear

"Gracias."

"You have no idea what I just said do you?"

" Nope, but it sounded good." I say and we both laugh

" You look beautiful tonight baby." she says and kisses my shoulder. I turn in her arms and kiss her.

" I love you." I say and she smiles

" I love you too. I have no idea what time it is but lets just say its midnight. Happy anniversary baby."

" Happy anniversary." I say before she kisses me

**A/N: So I'm hoping everyone enjoyed that first chap. Review and thanks for reading :)**


	2. Just another day

**A/N: Hey! I'm really happy everyone liked the first chapter of this story :) So I just want to say that the first couple of chaps will just be about Quinntana as a family unit. Them together and with the kids before I get into the fucked up stuff...well the more dramatic things. So i think i should warn you all about the smut in this chapter, i doubt there will be very much in this story but we'll see. Anyway, i hope you enjoy :) **

**Santana's P.O.V.**

I fucking love my life. 13 years ago I would have said the complete opposite. I love Quinn and our kids and without them I don't know what my life would be like. I've been awake for 20 minutes and I have no idea where Quinn is. It's Saturday and 9 in the morning so of course the kids aren't up. Maybe I should call her? Nah I'll just lay here and watch some TV. Ten minutes into Spongebob, Quinn walks in with the laundry basket.

"You did laundry?" I ask as she sets it down and then sits the on bed to start folding it.

" Yeah. We're gonna be busy tomorrow so." She says and shrugs. As she keeps folding I can't help but check her out. You would never think Quinn has as many kids as she does or even kids at all. Every inch of her is toned and tight plus she went up like two bra sizes after the kids. She's just so fucking hot.

"You know what I just noticed?" She says and I look up at her face for the first time today

"What?"

"You have more cartoon character underwear than our son. All your boxers have some character on them. Spongebob, Spiderman, Batman, Angry birds."

"Angry birds are not cartoons and you bought me those batman ones."

" Still, you would think you were 15 and not your age."

" There's nothing wrong with my boxers."

" Just stating what I noticed." She says

" Uh huh, so where's my 'good morning baby' and my kiss?" I ask

" Lost in this pile of clothes. Come help me find it."

" After my kiss." I say and she rolls her eyes playfully. She crawls over to me and straddles my hips and leans down and kisses me. I put my hands on her hips as she sucks my lip. I bite her lip and quickly flip us over, kissing her more passionately. She moans into my mouth and and grips my back, pulling me closer.

I grind down into her and she gasps softly. I kiss down her jaw to her neck and softly suck the skin there. I hear her panting and softly moaning under me which only turn me on more. I grab her shorts and quickly push them down.

"Babe, stop. We can't right now." She says weakly

"Yes we can." I say and kiss up to her ear. I gently bite her earlobe and whisper sweet nothings in Spanish in her ear. That always turns her on. She moans louder and I slide my hands up her shirt and over her stomach. I feel her stomach quiver under my touch and she starts to pull her shirt off. Luckily for me, no bra. I lean back on back on my knees and hands and smirk down at her.

"Eager, aren't we?" She glares at me and says

"Shut up and fuck me." I softly laugh and maneuver out of my boxers and pull off my own bra then I pull off her underwear and shorts. I run the tip of my dick through her folds and over her clit.

"Fuck, baby stop teasing me. I want you inside me." She says and claws at my back and arches off the bed

" You want this?" I slide the head in slowly and she closes her eyes and throws her head back

"Fuck yes. I want you so bad." She moans out. I quickly push the rest in and we both moan.

" So fucking tight." I start to thrust slowly, circling my hips.

"Oh Santana." Quinn moans. I pick up my pace and thrust harder . Quinn wraps her legs around me pulling me deeper

"Oh god Santana! Don't stop." She moans

" Fuck yes." I thrust harder and faster until the head board is continuously hitting the wall and Quinn is digging her nails so deep in my shoulders I think I might bleed.

"Fuck Quinn!" I thrust as deep as I can and lean down to bite her neck

"Santana! Oh god Santana, I'm so fucking close." She breath heavily and I reach down and rub her clit fast as I thrust into her. I can feel her walls clenching around me, sucking me in and trying to push me out all at the same time. She screams my name and we both orgasm. I rest my head in her neck and we catch our breath

" Good morning baby." She says and I laugh

" A very good morning. Remind me to tell Berry thanks for suggesting to get our room sound proofed. I'm sure you would have woken up the whole neighborhood."

" You say that all the time and I wasn't that loud."

" Yeah, today was one of your more tame days." I say and she shrugs

" Have you thought about what I asked you on or anniversary?" I ask

"Yeah."

"And?"

"I'll stop taking my birth control today." I lift my head and look at her

"Really?" I ask and she nods. I kiss her and smile

"We're gonna have a baby!" She smiles and shakes her head

"We have to tell the kids. I wonder what they're gonna say?"

"Me too. How about we try to make a baby again, have some shower sex and then tell them?"

" Sounds like a plan." She says and kisses me

After the fourth round of sex and an incredibly long shower, we leave our room and now the kids are up. The twins are on the couch fighting over the remote and Drea is in the kitchen eating cereal. I decide not to get in between them and leave that to Quinn. I go in the kitchen and ruffle Drea's hair

"Morning mija." She smiles and says

"Morning Mami."

I go to the refrigerator and get some orange juice. When I finish my glass at the island, everyone comes in the kitchen. Quinn stands by the kitchen table and leans forward on her hands.

"Alex, Tony. Take a seat. Your mother and I have something we want to talk to you guys about." I say as I wrap my arms around Quinn from behind and kiss her neck

" It this another stupid family meeting?" Tony says as he sits down

That kid is ridiculous. I love my son but he is just too much like me, even down to his looks. The older he got the more he started to look like me. He has my eyes, my nose and my lips. All of their complexions are a combination of mine and Quinn's. He is probably what I'd look like if I were a male though he has Quinn's eye color. Right now he has a curly little Afro and he's skinny but he's starting to get muscular because he's going through puberty, he's about my height right now but I'm sure that'll change. He thinks he has a mustache but there's nothing there.

Carla is more like Quinn to me. She has Quinn's eyes and she is that creative part of Quinn. The girl is an artist in the making. She is almost Quinn's height and has my nose. She has Quinn's smile and is normally really sweet. I don't know where that came from but I've learned she is just as mischievous and manipulative as her brother but hides it way better. She's very expressive and her hair is all kinds of different colors. I remember when asked to dye her hair. I said no of course but we got her some colorful clips with fake hair that she could just put in.

Now we have Andrea. The only kid who doesn't have Quinn's eye color. She has long dark curly hair and Quinn's lips. She's pretty small though. Sometimes I joke with Quinn and say she's Rachel because she's small, has a big voice, and has an incredibly extensive vocabulary but I know she's mine. It's obvious and when she gets mad I advise you run. You know she's mad because she'll speak in Spanish and yell at the top of her lungs. She has my smile though but I can't say she looks more like me or more like Quinn. She's just a mixture.

" It's probably about something stupid you did." Alex says. Sweet to everyone but her brother.

"You're the stupid one." Tony says and glares at her

" Cut it out, this is serious." Quinn says sternly and they get quiet

"Santana and I have been thinking about -" Quinn starts but is cut off by Alex.

"Sending him to military school? I'm all for that."

"Carla." I say in a warning tone. They all know when I use their real names I'm serious. She sighs and says

"Sorry."

"Anyway, we've been thinking and decided we're gonna have another baby."

"Yes! I want be the baby anymore!" Drea says and starts to do her happy dance which is just bouncing her shoulders and snapping her fingers. Quinn laughs and Tony says

"You're so lame."

"Your face is lame." Drea says while she keeps dancing and sticks her tongue out at him

"Oooh nice come back." He says and rolls his eyes.

"Aren't you guys like ancient? You're way past too old to be having a baby." He says with a smirk

"Weren't you just grounded? You want another month?" I say and he holds his hands up in surrender

"Okay sorry. Just try for a boy. There's way too much estrogen in this house."

"And most it comes from you and your whining." Alex says

"Tony if you respond to that you're grounded. Knock it off." I say and he just glares at her. Ugh my kids

"Are you pregnant mama?" Alex asks Quinn.

"Not yet. So we're all happy about this?" They all nod and Alex says

"I wanna help pick out the name."

"We'll think about it. Now get the hell out of my kitchen." I say and the twins leave but Drea stays to finish eating. Quinn goes into the dinning room, pulling me with her.

" That was easy." She says

"You thought it'd be hard?" I ask and she shrugs

" You never know. They could have been upset."

"True but our kids are awesome." I say and shrug

"Rachel and Natalie are coming over." Ugh fuck me.

" Why are the Berrys coming?"

" Don't act like you don't like it."

" I don't and its Saturday, our family day."

" Aren't you the one that said everyday is family day? And it's okay when Britt comes over."

"Duh, she's family." I say and she shakes her head

"They're coming and there's nothing you can do about it. I know you like Rachel anyway."

" I like Natalie, she's cool as hell. I tolerate Rachel since you just had to keep in touch with your ex."

" Yeah okay. Call Mike and Tina and I'll call Kurt and Britt." She says an I look at her confused

"Why?"

" It's our turn for dinner tonight." Ugh. I forgot that everyone, but me of course, thought it would be a great idea to have dinner at someones house once a month so we can catch up and blah, blah, blah.

" Fine. I was getting ready to call my dad anyway."

" Tell papi I said hi." She says then kisses me and walks off

I call my dad to tell him about us having another baby he was thrilled as always. My father and I have a very strong relationship. It was hard to see him, with him being a heart surgeon and all but he was always there for me. He was hard on me growing up but I think it helped me in the long run. He's like my best friend and I love him more than words can describe.

My relationship with my mother has always been fucked up. I think its because we're so much alike but I honestly don't know. My relationship with her has gotten worse since she divorced my dad a few years ago. Apparently she had been having an affair for years and finally just decided to leave my dad. That hurt her relationship with me and its been really hard to forgive her.

I honestly only talk to her because of the kids. They love her and I couldn't take their abuela away from them. I finish talking to my dad and call the others like Quinn said. After that I go and sit in the living room. I'm trying to find something to watch when Tony comes in and sits next to me

"Mami?"

"Yeah." I say and look at him

"You ready to get whooped in this basketball game?" He says smirking. I forgot I told him we'd play basketball today. I didn't get into that until after I got tired of cheerleading. I started playing and turns out I'm pretty good.

" Please, you may have me in football but you have nothing on me in basketball." I say and he laughs

" Old lady, I got skills." I know he did not just call me old

"You're on and when you lose, you're washing my car."

" And when you lose I want a raise in my allowance."

" I told you, you do more work, you get more money."

"That's my wager." He says

" Fine. It's not like your gonna win anyway. Outside. Ten minutes." I say and then go get dressed

The score is 39 to 32 with me in the lead.

" Game point, baby boy." I say as I dribble the ball and he comes to to block me.

"Doesn't matter. I'll be sending you in there crying to my mommy." He says and I chuckle. I shoulder check him before taking the ball all the way to the hole.

"Game over!"

"You cheated!" He shouts

"Did not. Now when you wash my car, make sure it's extra shiny." I say smirking and he glares at me. I grab the ball and throw my arm over his shoulders as a car pulls up in the driveway

" Good game." I tell him

"Yeah you too but next time, you're going down." He says and I laugh

"If you say so." I say and as I go to give him some tips I hear

"Hello Santana, Carson." Berry

"It's Tony aunt Rachel." He says

"Your name is Carson and that is what I will address you as." She says and he sighs. They all walk towards us and I say

"Berry. Sup Natalie, hey Sam." I say and then ruffles Taylor's hair.

"Hey little dude." I say and he giggles

"Hey aunt San."

He is definitely the coolest Berry and he's only 10. He looks like Natalie for the most part but sometimes he looks like Rachel. Sam is definitely Rachel's daughter but she has a confidence Rachel never had so I'm guessing she got that from Natalie. She looks like both of them but has Rachel's height.

Rachel, Natalie and I start talking but we all stop and turn to look at Sam when we hear the way she said hi Carson. That definitely wasn't any regular hello. Since when do kids know how to flirt? She blushes furiously under our gaze and hurries to the house.

" I think my daughter is crushing on your son." Natalie says

"I would be more surprised if she didn't" I say and Natalie laughs while Rachel rolls her eyes. We all walk to the door and see Drea standing there. She locks eyes with Tony and and yells

" Yo te voy matar!" Then she flies out the door by I catch her before she can get to him. I pick her up and throw her over my shoulder while she's kicking and screaming Spanish at Tony. I take her in the house and up to her room then sit her on the bed

"What is wrong with you?" I ask and she glares at the floor

"He left the toilet seat up!" I bite my tongue to stifle my laugh but it doesn't work

"It's not funny!" She says and my laughter slows

"Alright, you're right. It's not funny. I'm sorry." I say and she crosses her arms and sighs

"You calm now?" I ask

"Yes, but Mami he does it on purpose. He thinks it's funny."

" How do you know he does it on purpose?" I ask

"Because when I come out he'll always say how was your dip? Or how's the water?" She says with a pout and I sigh.

"I'll talk to him about it okay?" I say and she nods. She hugs me and goes downstairs and I go to take a shower. After my shower I go downstairs and sit in the living room with Quinn, Natalie and Rachel. Soon Quinn starts cooking with Natalie's help and Rachel and I are semi helping and semi playing around with the kids.

At first it seemed really weird that Natalie and Quinn were friends and that even me and Rachel are friends but it all worked out. Soon everyone comes, we eat, talk, laugh and even drink a little. This was actually the first time I really like one of these dinners and the first time I noticed that there are seriously a lot of kids. Kurt and Blaine have two, Liza and Nelson. Britt just has Melanie. Mike and Tina have, Mike Jr., Timothy and Tracy. We're like our own big family.

After everyone ate Tina and I helped Quinn wash dishes and eventually everyone left. We all got ready for bed and pretty soon everyone was asleep but me. It's one o clock in the morning and I just can't sleep so I decide to go watch TV in the living room but first I go make some popcorn. After I get my popcorn, I sit the bowl on the table, pop in a movie and lie on my back on the couch. Right before it starts I hear foot steps and look over my shoulder to see Alex coming towards me.

"What are you doing up?" I ask as she gets between my legs and lays her head on my chest. She was always the most affectionate of my kids.

"Couldn't sleep. You?" she asks and eats some popcorn.

"Same. You're lucky it's Saturday or you'd be in bed." I say and she nods.

We watch the movie and soon she's softly snoring into my chest. I carefully stand with her and carry her to her room. I lay her down, tuck her in and kiss her head. As I go back into the hall I run into Quinn and almost scream

"What the fuck?! Just kill me right?!" I say in a loud whisper.

"Sorry. What are you doing?"

"I put Alex in bed. She fell asleep in the living room." I say and she nods

"What are you doing up?" I ask.

"I woke up and you weren't there." She says and I start to walk towards our bedroom with her behind me. She gets in the bed and I climb in behind her and wrap my arms around her waist.

"Good night baby." she says

"Good night." I say and close my eyes and try to sleep. I have to say it, I really love my life.

**A/N: There you have it! Chapter 2. Hope it was good enough. So like always let me know what you think and review. See you guys next update :)**


	3. Family Time

**A/N: Here's chapter 3**

**Santana's P.O.V**

"Mami"

"Santana."

"Mami!"

"Santana!" Ugh why did I volunteer to come here? Just...why? I love my daughter dearly but she takes shopping to whole different level, especially when it's paint. We've been in here for like a fucking hour while Alex picks out the perfect color for her room. UGH! Fucking shot me. I pull out an ear bud and look at Alex and Quinn.

"What?" I say and Alex pulls me over to a paint sample she spread out on a piece of paper. It's like a shiny purple.

"Is that what you want?" I ask and she nods quickly

"Yeah. And I want some black so we can puts stars on it. And red."

"But I thought-"

"I just got inspired. I have a whole design of what I want to do!" She says excitedly and I can't help but smile even though that means three more fucking hours of this shit. She is so lucky she's my daughter

"So what colors do we need now?" I ask

"Gray, black, blue, red, ye-"

"So the whole rainbow?"

"Pretty much." I say and she keeps walking to look at more paint. I sigh and shake my head

"You know this is your fault." I say to Quinn and she looks at me confused.

"What's my fault?"

"That's she's so damn artistic. She didn't get that from me."

"I'm into photography, not painting. She did that on her own."

"But you opened the door with your drawings." I say and she rolls her eyes

"Now we're gonna be in another 4 hours while she finds the perfect shade and tone and blah blah blah. What the fuck is gloss anyway?"

"She told you, it makes the paint shine."

"And she needs a shiny room?" I say and she sighs

"Will you stop complaining? Take an interest in another kid besides Tony." She says and I look at her curiously.

"What the hell does that mean? I take an interest in what she does. I'm at all those gymnastic things."

"Yeah but you need me to remind you, but you know when Tony has a game or practice. You know when Drea has a music recital."

"Are you saying I don't pay attention to her?"

"No. I'm saying you care more about what the other kids like to do then what she does."

"You can't be serious?"

"Not a joke." She says looking at me seriously

Do I really do that? I mean okay, yeah I'm not interested in artsy shit but I thought I showed that I supported Alex's artistic side. And I'm not really into gymnastics, it kinda bores me, just not my thing but I support my daughter. Damn if Quinn is saying this, than it might be obvious to her. I don't want her to feel like I don't care about what she does. I walk up to her as she looks at different shades of yellow and try to help.

"So what we looking for? Bright yellow or like mustard yellow?" I ask and she glances at me

"Um...Something in between." She says and I nod and look. We find her a yellow, gray and red. Now we just need blue and orange. Quinn disappears somewhere and leaves alone and a hour later, Quinn pops up and we get the paint and leave. When we get to the car I realize she bought some other stuff like brushes and things to help us paint.

We go back home and Tony is in the basement working out and Drea is sitting in the living room reading a book. I tell them to come help get the stuff from the car and put it in the garage. After that I go get started on dinner and everyone separates. I start to work on the salad when Quinn walks in.

"Guess who called me today?" She says and I look up at her.

"Who?" I ask

"Puck." Puck?

"Puck, really? Haven't heard from him since...Hell, since forever. How'd he even get your number?"

"My mom. He's been in the Military these last few years."

"Damn, really? How is he?" I ask

"Good. He has a daughter, Hayley. He's back in Lima." She says helping me by draining the spaghetti noodles that were on the stove.

"He has a daughter? How old is she?"

"Four." She says and I nod

"Why'd he call you?"

"Just to check in. He called everyone, well not everyone."

"Yeah, not everyone. That jackass didn't call me." I say and she laughs as she starts on the spaghetti.

"He hasn't gotten around to it but I told him we were married so he asked about you. He was shocked."

"About us being married?" I ask as I go to the refrigerator.

"Yeah. He thought I'd be married to Rachel so when I said it was you and that we had three kids, he didn't see that coming."

"Ew. Mrs. Berry. Quinn Berry? That doesn't even roll off the tongue right."

"Yeah well Quinn Fabray-Lopez sounds better?"

"Uh yeah. Shoulda been Lopez though." I say as I finish the salad

"It's fine the way it is." She says and I shrug

"How's the fourth Lopez-Fabray cookin anyway?" I ask and turns toward her. She leans against the counter behind her and I lean against the island. Quinn goes to talk and I hear laughing behind me. Tony walks in on the phone, and goes to the refrigerator.

"Dinners almost done so don't get anything to eat." I say and he nods and continues his phone conversation, laughing at something. Then he leaves back out

"What the hell was so funny?" I say and Quinn shrugs

"You think he was talking to a girl?" I ask

"He's 13."

"So? I lost my virginity at 14. Maybe he's a year ahead."

"Santana!" She says and I shrug

"What? It's true."

"Even if he's talking to a girl, it doesn't mean they're having sex. He's too young."

"Q, that doesn't mean shit. Maybe it's time we had the sex talk with him." I say and her eyes widen

"No, He is not having sex Santana!"

"I'm not saying he is but the twins are getting to that age. Alex already wears training bras and has had her period. We should talk to them."

"They are too young for the sex talk Santana." She says while crossing her arms over her chest."

" They're almost 14. You'd rather we be grandparents?"

"No. They aren't having sex."

"Yet."

"Santana!" She says frustrated and I laugh.

"It's not funny." I walk over to her and peck her lips

"Yeah it is actually but okay. We won't tell them now but after their 14th birthday."

"No."

"Before their 15th." I say and she nods

"You do realize you have to let them grow up right?" I say

" I am but they aren't old enough." She says and I nod

"Alright." I say and she kisses me.

"My eyes!" I hear and turn to see Andrea in the kitchen covering her eyes.

"Is it safe? Is it safe?!" She says frantically and I laugh. She uncovers her eyes and takes a deep breath, putting her hand over her chest. God this kid is dramatic

"Thank you. You guys need a sign or something. No one wants to see that. No one." She says and goes to the refrigerator.

"Dinners almost done." Quinn says and she nods and closes it.

"Seriously. You guys are gross."

"You should be happy you have parents that don't fight and love each other."

" I am but that doesn't mean I want to see it." Drea says and walks out. I just shake my head and go back to kissing Quinn. I love feeling her lips against mine and it doesn't matter how long we've been together, each kiss feels like the first one. That first kiss I realized that I loved Quinn. I'll never forget that day. I pull back from her and look into her eyes.

"I love you." She smiles and says

"I love you too."

"You ever wonder what would have happened if I never told you I loved you?" I ask

"No."

"I do."

"Because you're a weirdo." She says and I roll my eyes

"Okay, Sorry."

"What do you think would have happened?"

"I think we would have still been together. I was done with Rachel after she got Natalie pregnant."

"Sure you were." I say unconvinced and she narrows her eyes at me

"I was." I kiss her to calm her down

"Okay, beautiful. Relax."

"I wish I would have stayed broken up with her the first time."

"Me too. Woulda saved me a whole lot of heart ache."

"Aw, I'm sorry." She says and pecks my lips.

" I'm just glad you're not with Berry." I say as she kisses my neck

"Why?" She says and sucks my neck. I put my hand on the back of her head and say

"Because she was a bitch, and that's coming from me. You deserve the best and she wasn't it." She pulls back from my neck and looks at me.

"And you are. Your all I'll ever need."

" I better be." I say with a smirk and she smiles

" You think Rachel ever cheated on Natalie?" I ask and she shrugs

"Maybe, maybe not. I don't see why she would but you never know." She wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me and sucks my lip. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her closer.

"Do not get excited because I can already feel it coming. It's time for dinner." Damn

"But you did it."

"Doesn't matter. Go set the table. I'll take care of you later."

"You better." I say and she lets go of my neck and smacks my ass

"Get to it." She says as she walks away.

I go get Alex to set the table with me and then we all sit down to eat. After we finish eating we all go in the living room to watch a movie. Alex and Drea are making popcorn and Tony is picking a movie.

"Oh yeah, Puck said he might visit." Quinn says from my arms.

"Who the hell invited him?" I say and she scoffs

"He can come visit. You know want to see him."

"Yeah, I guess it would be cool to see him again." I say and shrug. Tony sits at Quinns feet on the couch and says

"Who's Puck?" He asks

"Old friend from high school." Quinn says

"Oh. He's coming?"

"I guess. That's what your mom said." I say

"That's what he said. He might, He might not."

"Cool." He says and gets up and goes to the basement. Quinn turns on top of me, to her stomach and lays her head on my chest. I gently run my fingers through her hair as the girls come with the popcorn and sit on the floor. Tony comes in with three bean bag chairs and throws one at each of the girls.

"Hey!"

"Come on!" They yell at the same time and he snickers and lays on his own chair. Drea throws some popcorn at him and sits the bowl on the coffee table. After we watch the movie it's time for everyone to go to sleep so everyone goes and gets ready to lie down. We all say good night and Quinn and I go to our own room. I get in the bed and she cuddles up to me.

"So isn't it about time you took care of me, like you said?" I say and she fake snores

"Seriously?" I say and she still pretends to be sleep

"You don't even snore Quinn." I say and she laughs

"Okay, okay." She says and kisses my cheek

"You don't have to anything, I just wanted to fuck with you. Go to sleep, I know you're tired." I say as she yawns.

"Okay. Oh and your mom called. You should call her back." She says as she moves her face closer into my neck

"Tomorrow." I say with a yawn and close my eyes to go to sleep.

**A/N: Let me know how you like it. We're getting closer to the drama**


	4. Unexpected Changes

**Quinn's P.O.V**

Oh my god, oh my god. Okay. Stay calm Quinn. Just stay calm. I've been repeating the same thing over and over in my head for the last hour. Today I wasn't feeling well at all so I went home early to lie down. I called Santana and she said maybe I'm pregnant. Duh! Why didn't I think of that?! Now I'm waiting on Santana to come home with the pregnancy test.

God I hope I'm pregnant. Santana will be so happy. I'll be happy. I've never really liked being pregnant but the end result means the world to me. I bring a life into this world and I have the perfect person to do it with. What if it's negative. Fuck. Santana will be so disappointed. I'll be disappointed. I think I want this baby more and more everyday. This baby? I don't even know if there is a baby. I just want another baby

With Santana talking about the kids having sex I realized they really are growing up. Soon they'll be in college and it'll just be Santana and I. Though I love the thought of it just being Santana and I again, I do want another baby. I've always wanted a big family and now that I have the perfect person to have it with, I want it even more. And the fact that Santana and I make beautiful children, is just a plus. I remember when we found out about Andrea

**~Flashback~**

I'm pregnant. I know I am. Last week I was sick. The week before that I was sick. Fuck! The twins are only one and now we're gonna have another baby. I hope Santana isn't mad about this. I mean I want the baby and I hope she does too, I just don't know how it happened. I haven't missed one day of birth control, we use condoms and spermicide. How...just how?

The kids are napping and Santana is already on her way home. I haven't even taken the pregnancy test yet but I know I'm pregnant. I decide to take the test for good measure and it's positive. I knew I was pregnant. Well at least it's not a shock this time. I hear the door open and Santana comes in and kisses me

"Hey babe."

"Hey." I say and she sits next to me on the couch

"Where's my little monsters?" She asks

"Sleeping." I say and she nods. She wraps her arm around my waist, kisses my neck and then lies her head on my shoulder.

"Santana?"

"Hm?"

"We need to talk." I say and she lifts her head

"About you being pregnant?" She says and my eyes widen

"What?! How did you know that?" I say and she chuckles

"Babe, you've been sick the last 2 weeks and I know you tried to hide it from me but you know I'm nosey. I heard you talking on the phone to Britt about it too."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I was waiting for you to tell me."

"So you're happy about this?"

"Duh I'm happy about it! I just don't get how it happened. I thought we were gonna wait until the kids were in school?" She says and I nod

"That was the plan. It seems that nothing can stop you from getting me pregnant."

"You swallowing can."

"That's gross." I say and she shrugs

"Kid number three. He'll probably be the last for awhile." She says and nuzzles my neck

"He?"

"Oh yeah. I'm definitely getting another boy."

"Wanna bet?" I say and she chuckles

**~End Flashback~ **

I obviously won that bet and that was the day Santana decided she'd never bet me again. She swears up and down I cheated but like that's possible! I just carry it around, she determined the sex. In winning the bet I got to pick Andrea's name and I liked Andrea the most out of all the names I looked up or saw.

I'm not sure if I'm pregnant though this time. I can't tell like I could the last time. I'm nervous. I'm so nervous I think I may throw up again. I really need Santana I here. I need her with me. Finally I hear the front door open and I rush to Santana and hug her

"Babe, what's wrong?" She asks as she rubs her back. I just realized that I'm actually crying. I hug her neck tight and cry into her.

"Quinn, what happened?" She says concerned but I can't stop crying to answer her. She rubs my back and pulls me impossibly close as my tears start to slow to a stop.

"Q, what's up? What happened to make you cry?" She asks and I slowly pull away and wipe my tears

"Nothing...I'm just...I'm scared. What if I'm not pregnant?" I say and she wipes away the fresh tears that fell from my eyes

"Then we try again. It's okay Quinn." She says and hugs me again.

"Okay." She walks me down the hallway and to the bathroom door then hands me the test. I quickly take it and come back out, leaving it on the sink. She takes my hand and leads me to the living room. Then she sits down and pulls me into her lap. I wrap my arms around her neck and gently kiss her.

"You okay?" She asks as she rubs my back and I nod.

"Just had a mini breakdown. I'm fine."

"Good. Now relax because stressing over this isn't good. We just have to be positive." She says and I nod

"You feel any better?" She asks

"I still have a headache but I don't feel as nauseous." I say and she nods

"You were like the perfect excuse to leave early. I so didn't want to be there today."

"Why not?" I ask

"No reason in particular, I just hate working." She says and I shake my head

"Lazy ass." I say and she shrugs

" You know like if we can't get pregnant, I'm open to adoption."

"Really? You wouldn't want to try a surrogate first?" I ask and she shakes her head

"That's too personal. Like even if it's our kid someone else is carrying, their going to get attached." She says and I nod

"True."

"Is it time to check it?" She asks and I look at the clock.

"One more minute." I say and she nods. She gently rubs my back and lies back on the couch. I lie my head on her shoulder and she holds me closer.

"It's time." She says and I nod and stand. She takes my hand and gets up and we walk to the bathroom. We go in and she picks it up.

"I finally get my other son." She says with a smile and I snatch the test from her hand and look at it

"What? I'm..."

"We're pregnant." She says and I hug her tightly bouncing up and down excitedly. She laughs and hugs me back

"We're having a baby!" I say and she nods

"You need to make a doctors appointment." She says

" You were all upset for nothing. My little man is just fine."

"Why do you always assume the sex of the baby?" I ask

"Because I tried for him. It's going to be a him." She says and I shake my head

"Wanna bet?" I say with a smirk

"Hell no. You cheat." She says and walks out the bathroom. I laugh and follow

"How can I possibly cheat Santana?" I say as I follow her to the living room. She lays on the couch and says

"Because it's in your body. You manipulate it into being the opposite of what I say."

"That is just ridiculous." I say and she shrugs and pulls me down on top of her.

"Whatever it is, I'll be glad to have it." She says and I nod and kiss her. She sucks my lip and bite hers as she puts a hand on my ass. I tug her lip as I pull away and she moans

"We really can't have sex right now." I say

"Why not?"

"Because I -" I quickly get up and run to the bathroom, putting my head in the toilet and emptying the contents of my stomach. I feel Santana rub my back and pull my hair as I finish.

"I got my answer. Gross." I stand and rinse my mouth out at the sink.

"That's something I never missed about being pregnant."

"Throwing up? You and me both. That's like seriously nasty." She says and I roll my eyes at her then

"Hey!" I say as she picks me up bridal style.

"What? I'm carrying you to bed. Be appreciative." She says as she walks to the bedroom. She lies me down on the bed and lies with me and rubs my stomach.

"We're gonna be mommies all over again." She says and I nod

"Did you ever call your mother back?" I ask

"No. I forgot to." She says with a shrug

"You need to call her back."

"I'm sure it's nothing important. All she'll want to do is talk about the kids. Then she'll start talking about Steve and I'll hang up on her." She says and I sigh

"Santana, you have to forgive her one day."

"No, I don't. I understand that dad's schedule didn't give him that much spare time but you don't go out and have a fucking affair. You sit and talk about it and if you can't fix it then you get a divorce."

"And you would have been less mad if they would have just divorced?" I ask

"Yep. I'm old enough to understand that marriage is hard, or at least it can be. If they would have just divorced and said it just wasn't working, I'd have been okay with that."

"Well maybe she did go about it the wrong way but you shouldn't hold it against her. Imagine it was you. You had an affair and we divorced -"

"Don't say shit like that."

"It's a hypothetical Santana." I say and she sighs

"Fine whatever."

"Okay so you cheated and we divorced. How would feel if...Tony just hated you? Didn't want anything to do with you and couldn't hold a conversation with you for more then 10 minutes before making up an excuse to stop talking to you?"

"I wouldn't feel anything because that will never happen. I would never cheat on you." She says and I sigh

"Put yourself in her shoes Santana."

"No. I don't care okay? What she did was wrong and she pretends like it's not! She wants me to be apart of her new life. With her new husband and her new kids and I don't give a fuck! I don't want to." She says frustratedly. I move closer to her and kiss her cheek.

"Look, I know you don't like her new husband or his kids but you should still try to fix things with her. No matter what she is your mother Santana."

"I know that."

"And it's been years." I say and she sighs

"Fine. I'll...try harder...to get over what she did."

"And you will call her."

"That didn't sound like a question."

"That's because it wasn't." I say and she rolls her eyes

Somehow we eventually fell asleep and by the time we woke back up the kids were home. They did their homework and chores and then we called them all into the living room

"This crap again?" Tony says as he sits in the recliner

"Stop being a butt head." Alex says and throws a pillow at him

"Will you guys shut up? I wanna know what they're gonna say." Drea says and then looks at Santana and I

"Okay so...Quinn may be pregnant. We still have to go to the doctor and confirm it though." Santana says

"Cool." Tony says and cuts the TV on then Drea comes to hug me

"Congratulations mama." She says and I kiss her head

"Thank you."

"But you just said maybe. So mama might not be pregnant?"

"Yeah but we think we are. She is. We're going to go to the doctor to be sure." Santana says

"Okay." Alex says with a nod and goes back to her room. Drea goes to sit on the floor and finish reading her book.

"I'm kind of tired. Do you think you could cook dinner?" I say to Santana

"Who wants take out?" She says and the kids turn around

"Pizza."

"Chinese." Tony and Drea say at the same time

"What do you want babe?" Santana asks me

"I think I'm in the mood for Chinese."

"Alex!" Santana yells and Alex comes back in the room

"Pizza or Chinese for dinner tonight?" She says and Alex thinks for a moment

"Chinese." She says and Santana nods

" 3 to 2. We lose Tony." He rolls his eyes and goes back to watching TV. I shake my head and get up to go lie down in bed.

**Santana's P.O.V**

I go order the food then lay down on the couch. Quinn is right. When isn't she right? I have to give my mom another chance. Yeah she fucked up but we all do at times. Sure we don't get along very well but she never gave up on me. I shouldn't do that to her. After years I should be over this. Honestly I am, it's just easier to be mad then accept the fact that she is sorry for what she's done and trying to fix our relationship. I'm going to call her. I'm too old to hold grudges like this and it seems kind of childish. I grab my phone out of my pocket and call her.

"**Hello?"** She answers

"Hey mom."

"**Hi Santana. I was just about to call you." **She says but something is funny about her voice and it sends a chill up my spine

"Yeah, sorry I didn't call you back when you called...last month."

"**It's fine Santana. I have something to tell you."** Oh god I knew it was something

"What is it?"

"**You did know your father was on vacation in Florida this week?"**

"Yeah that's why I haven't called him. Is he okay?"

"**...He collapsed in his hotel lobby at around 2 o clock today. He suffered a massive heart attack."** She says and I shoot up from the couch

"What?! Is he okay? How long is he going to be in the hospital?"

"Santana...he didn't make it sweetheart." She says an I drop the phone. My blood runs cold and I think I'm going to throw up.

**A/N: There you have it. The spark that starts the flame. Hope it wasn't a disappointment and you guys expected something else. Let me know what you thought.**


	5. Broken pieces

**Quinn's P.O.V**

I feel so bad for Santana. After she found out about her father, I couldn't get her to stop crying. I called Britt to help but she couldn't get her to calm down. We stayed up hours before she finally fell asleep, probably from exhaustion and then I had to help Britt handle the kids. They were messes just like Santana. Drea just cried silently in a corner. Alex got mad and started to hit everything in her sight while she cried but Tony didn't shed a tear. He helped me try to calm the girls but I could tell he was upset because he barely said a word. He held Andrea and I held Carla until they fell asleep.

I feel so helpless in this situation. My family is in so much pain and I just can't help. I'm glad I have the support of my friends though, without them this would have been a lot harder. Britt and Mike volunteered to come with us to Lima for the funeral, to support Santana. Two days after finding out, we go back to Lima. Santana's mother, Marisol, Her husband, my mother and I are handling the funeral arrangements because Santana can't. She's barely spoken three words since finding out and I can hardly get her to eat. It's all very stressful.

We stay at my mothers house because normally we stay at Santana's fathers when we come to visit. My mother has been trying to do what she can to help. Get the kids minds off of the situation and help Marisol as much as she can. Brittany is also helping with the kids and Mike tries to help me with Santana.

All Santana does is sit there. She hardly speaks, hardly eats or sleeps. She won't even shower and I've been having to bathe her. It's like she's broken. She doesn't cry as much as she did when she first found out but she still cries. Seeing her this way breaks my heart. I'm grateful that she does try to comfort the kids. I haven't heard her speak to them but I assume she says something.

Last night I woke up because I didn't feel her next to me. I got up and heard soft crying from where the girls were staying so I went to the door. I watched Santana hold them both as they cried, and the silent tears that fell down her face. Then she softly began to sing to them. It's a Spanish lullaby she sung to them when they were babies. Her voice was so raw and full of emotion it made the tears finally fall from my eyes that were already pooling. She stops singing to control her tears and rubs their backs before she continues. That was the lullaby her father sung to her.

I walk down the hallway and peek in the room where Carson is. He's facing away from me on his side but I know he's awake. I silently walk in and climb into the bed behind him. He turns and looks at me and I give him a sad smile. He doesn't say anything and I see the tears start to pool in his eyes. I pull him into me and rub his back as he silently cries into my chest.

The next morning Brittany came by and said she wanted to take the kids out. They all left and Santana went in my old bedroom. She laid curled up in a ball, on her side with the blankets pulled up to her face. We've been in Lima for 3 days now and the funeral is tomorrow. I know she must be feeling even worse today. I slide in behind her and wrap my arm around her waist.

"I'm so sorry Santana." I whisper and she doesn't respond.

"Will you eat something today?" No response

"Santana please." Still nothing. I sigh. She just won't talk to me.

"I'm...not hungry." She says after awhile.

"Baby please eat something. Even if it's just a bowel of cereal." I say and she doesn't say anything. I sigh again then she takes my hand that's draped over her waist and nods.

"Do you want to go the kitchen?" I ask and she slowly nods. I get up out of the bed and then she slowly gets up. I walk over to her and hold my hand out. She glances at it and slowly takes my hand. I walk her down the stairs and she has her head down the entire time. I lead her to the kitchen and she sits at the table.

"Where's the kids?" She quietly asks.

"Britt took them out for breakfast." I say as I get her a bowl and some cereal. I pour the cereal in the bowl and get some milk.

"Where's your mom?" She asks

"She had to run some errands." I say and pour the milk in the bowl and sit it in front of her. She grabs her spoon and swirls the cereal around in her milk

"Baby." I say as I sit next to her

"Please? A few bites?" I say and push some of her hair behind her ear. She quickly glances at me then back at her bowl. I take the hand that's in her lap and gently squeeze and run my thumb over the back of her hand. She finally takes a bite I sigh in relief and kiss her cheek. I lay my head on her shoulder and she takes another bite. Eventually she finishes the whole bowl of cereal and lays her head on mine.

"I'm sorry." She says softly

"You have nothing to apologize for." I say and she sniffles

"Are you going to be okay tomorrow?"

"I don't know...If I'll ever be okay..." She says softly and I lift my head and look at her

"You will be okay. I know it hurts but I'm here for you. We will all get better together ass a family okay?" I say and she nods, causing tears to fall. I gently wipe them away with my thumb and kiss her.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She says and I hug her.

After breakfast we went to lie down. I'm on my back with my arm around Santana. Her head is in my neck and her leg and arm are hanging over me. I'm surprised I got her to talk more but very happy. I missed being able to have a conversation with her. She's not back to her normal self but this little step means the world to me. She runs her hand back and forth over my stomach and moves closer to me.

"How's the baby?" She asks. With everything going on I forgot I was supposed to go to the doctor to make sure I was pregnant.

"There may not be a baby. I never went to the doctor." I say and she shakes her head

"There's a boy in there. Can we name him Miguel?" She asks. It makes sense that she would want to name the baby after her father.

"Of course baby but what if it's a girl?"

"Michelle?"

"Think about it." I say and she nods.

I have to get to a doctor to confirm this. I hope I am pregnant now more than ever. This may be something my family needs. Something positive and what's more positive than a baby? San fell asleep a soon after and I start to doze off but the second I get ready to fall asleep, the doorbell rings. Damn. I careful slide out from under Santana and go get the door.

"Sup Q." Puck says with a slight smirk

"Oh my god!" I say happily and hug him

"Hey Puck." I say and pull back. When I pull back I notice the little girl he has with him for the first time. I was so shocked to see him I hadn't even noticed. He looks exactly the same but a bit older. He dresses the same and just got rid of the mohawk. I look down at the little girl and she is adorable. She has long curly hair and has the biggest brightest eyes.

"This must be Hayley." I say and he nods

"Come in, come in." I say and move to the side. They walk in and go into the living room. I close the door and follow them.

"It has been so long." I say and he nods

"Yeah. I wish we could have had this reunion on a better note though." He says and I nod

"I heard about San's dad. I came to give my condolence."

"Well thanks. She's been having a really hard time."

"I bet. San and her dad were super close. Like white on rice." He says and I nod

"I was sad to hear about it. I didn't know him that well but whenever I saw him, he was super nice."

"Yeah."

"So...where is she?"

"Asleep." I say and he nods

"Where's your kids?"

"Brittany took them out for breakfast."

"Okay. Well how are you? I know this has to be hard on you too." He says and I nod

"I'm just trying to be strong for them."

"Good. They need you right now."

"I know." I say and lean against the wall

"So how have you been? I mean the military?" I ask and he chuckles

"Yeah. After my pool cleaning business went south I did some stuff to survive for a little out in California. Then I came home and got the news about this little one. I had to figure out something to help support her and the military was a check." He says and picks up the little girl

"So you enjoying fatherhood?" I say and he nods

"Yeah. I feel like I get my second chance you know?" He says and I nod

"Can I ask you something?" He says

"What?"

"Have you heard from Beth?"

"No. Have you?" I ask and he shakes his head

"Do you think Shelby told her?" He asks and I shrug

"I have no idea."

"You know she's like...um..." He makes a face that's telling me he's trying to do the math

"She's almost 20 Puck." I say and he nods

"Right. So I was wondering, do you think she'll ever look for us or anything?"

"I don't know Puck. Do you want to see her?"

"Yeah but no. I haven't been there all this time so why mess up her life if she's happy you know?" He says and I nod

"We'll see. Are you coming to the funeral?" I ask and he nods

"Yeah. Tell San that I came by for me?" He says and I nod

"Okay."

He walks to me and hugs me goodbye and I wave at Hayley. She waves back and they walk out the house. Wow...that was unexpected. Seeing Puck and him talking about Beth. I always think about her. I know she isn't in Lima anymore because Shelby moved in my senior year. I have no idea where she is though. Sometimes I think about my decision to give her up. How I went on and had three other kids and have a fourth on the way.

I never forgot about her. I never stop thinking about that decision but in my heart I know it was the right choice. I know that when I had her there was no way I could have been a mother. I wasn't mentally prepared for that. I just hope Shelby gave her the life she deserved. I go check on Santana really quick and then hear the door open. I go back downstairs and see Brittany coming in with the kids.

"Hey." I say and she smiles at me

"Hi." She says and walks toward me. The kids go to living room and I sit on the stairs

"How's San?" Britt says as she sits next to me

"Better. She actually talked to me today and ate a bowl of cereal."

"That's great. Have you eaten?" She asks and now that I think about it

"No. I don't think I've actually eaten in a day or two."

"What? Quinn you're pregnant. You have to eat." She says and I nod

"I'll go eat something in a minute. How were the kids?"

"Better. I got them to laugh and they talked."

"Good. I need them to laugh. I know tomorrow is going to be so hard on them." I say and Britt nods

"Where's San?"

"Sleeping. She didn't sleep well yesterday. None of us did."

"Well maybe everyone should take a nap." She says

"Maybe."

"But you eat first." She says and I nod

"I'm going to eat Britt."

Brittany stays and talks to me and the kids. They seem to be feeling a little better. Santana came down and we all cuddled together and watched a few movies before everyone fell asleep. I took that time to go eat something and take some time to myself. I just need for my family to be okay.


	6. The funeral

**Quinn's P.O.V**

Today is the day, The day my wife says goodbye to her father and my kids say goodbye to their grandfather. Santana isn't being the way I expected. There aren't any tears and she's speaking to everyone. She mostly took care of the kids to make sure they were okay. She didn't cry through the ceremony or the burial. She kept it together but I think she just didn't want people to see her cry.

After the burial, almost everyone leaves but Puck's mother. The kids went with Marisol and Steve and I stayed with Santana while she looks at the ground where her father is buried. I find it a little weird that Puck's mom is still standing here. I get ready to say something to her but she walks away and I look over at Santana and she just stares at the ground. I rub her back and she looks up at me.

"He's really gone..." She says softly and I hug her

"Don't say I'm sorry." She says and I nod

"I just want to go home."

"We'll go soon."

"I'm so tired." She says and silently cries in my shoulder

"I know sweetie." I rub her back and she pulls back to wipe her eyes.

"I love you okay?" I say and she nods

"I love you too." She says and then I hear someone clear their throat. We both look to the left and see Puck standing there.

"Hey. Can I steal your wife for a sec Q?" He says and I look at Santana. She nods at me and I say

"Okay." Then I kiss her and leave.

**Santana's P.O.V**

"Hey." Puck says and I nod at him. God I don't feel like talking. I'm exhausted emotionally and I just want to be alone.

"Don't say you're sorry. I'm so fucking sick of hearing that today." I say and he nods

"Alright. You okay?"

"Do I look okay? My fucking father just died and you ask a stupid question like that." I snap

"Sorry. Quinn tell you I came over yesterday?"

"Yeah. Why did you?"

"To check on you. I know this has to be hard on you." I don't say anything

"Are you hungry? We could go grab some lunch?"

"No. Look I don't want to talk to you or anyone else. I want my wife and my kids and I want to go home."

"Okay, but maybe you should get away from them for awhile. Just clear your thoughts. Everyone's sad right now -"

"And that's why I should be with them."

"It doesn't matter if you're there or not, they're going to be sad. Let's just leave for a hour and I'll take you right back to your family."

"My kids need me."

"They have Quinn."

"She can't handle them alone, she's pregnant."

"She's pregnant?" He says in shock and I roll my eyes

"Yes dumbass. Not very far though."

"Well congratulations. That's something to celebrate. Be happy about that."

"I am happy about that."

"Good. Let's go get lunch and celebrate." He says and puts his hand on my shoulder

"Fine." I say and we start to walk to his car but first I pull out my phone and text Quinn

**Me: Goin to eat with Puck.**

**Q: Ok. Your mom and Steve r coming to my moms**

**Me: Ok.**

**Q: Love u**

**Me: Love you more**

I get in the car and Puck takes us to Breadstix. God I haven't been here in years. We go sit in a booth and I stare at the menu. I'm not really hungry. I put it down and look at him.

"Know what you're gonna order?"

"Yep. Nothin."

"What? Come on the Breadsticks have gotten even better." He says and I shrug

"Did Quinn put you up to this? To get me to eat?" I say and he shakes his head

"No but you should eat."

"Whatever. So I heard you're in the military. Never saw you as a person to be able to follow rules or direction." I say and he shrugs

"I had to support my kid." He says

"I saw her with your mom. That was her right?" He nods

"She's cute. She has to look like her mom." I say and he laughs softly

"She does but I make cute babies anyway."

"Sure you do."

"Look at you. You have 3 kids and one on the way. Who said after marriage you stop having sex?

"I don't know but they never met me or Quinn." He chuckles

"So how old are your kids?"

"the twins are 13 and Drea is 12."

"Damn. Makes me feel old."

"You are old."

"Then so are you." He says and I shrug

"How long have you and Quinn been married?"

"Ten years." I say as a waitress comes and takes our order. I change my mind and actually do order some food.

"How the hell did you two even get together? Last I heard she was head over heels for Berry." He says as the waitress walks away

"I was a better fuck so she dumped the loser and got with me." I say and he smirks and shakes his head

"Seriously. How?" The waitress brings us some water and I take a sip

"Rachel was cheating on her like all the time so she started cheating with me in a friends with benefits kinda thing. We got caught and she got pregnant with the twins. Skip, I tell her I love her, she loved me too so we got together."

"Damn. That's like a soap opera or something. So are the twins yours?"

"Yeah they're mine."

"I thought so. The boy really looks like you."

"His name is Carson." I say and he nods

"What's the other two's name?"

"Andrea is the youngest and Carla is the oldest. Carla is the other twin." I say and he nods

Our food comes and we keep talking and eating. I guess he was right. A little time away from my family and just talking about something else, really helped. After we ate we went back to his house. I'm surprised it isn't a complete mess. He bet me he could beat me in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Bad move. I go into the living room and he sets up the game.

"Want a beer?" He asks

"I don't drink."

"What? You don't drink?"

"No. Alcohol makes you fat and I don't see the point in it." I say as I sit on the couch

"Come on, one beer? It's not even hard liquor. It's just a beer." He says and I sigh

"If it'll get you to shut up." I say and he grins and goes into the kitchen.

He comes back with two beers and hands me one. I open it and take a swig before we start the game. I don't know how many beers or games later but it's like 10 o clock and I'm drunk and still at Pucks. Not how I wanted to spend my day but it's not that bad. I'm drunk and...I'm happy. Nothing hurts because I can't fucking feel anything.

"Hey?" I say and Puck looks at me. He's totally drunk too.

"How am I gonna get home...to Juicy...Julie...Judy's. How am I gonna get to Judy's?" I slur

"Um...Call Quinn? Or stay here? Either way you're on your own because I'm going to sleep." He says then lays on the floor.

"Seriously? You fucking dick." I say and kick him in the side. I want my wife but...I can't remember her number and I'm so tired. Maybe I'll call her after this nap. I lie on the couch and close my eyes.

**Quinn's P.O.V**

Seriously? Where the fuck is Santana? She and Puck aren't answering the phone. Ugh!

"Stop pacing. You're making me dizzy." Brittany says from her seat on the couch. She's been here since we got back from the cemetery and she helped me put the kids to bed. It's midnight and my wife still isn't home, how can I not pace!

"Where the hell is she? It's not like her to just not call or text or pick up the phone and Puck won't either. What if something happened to her? I need to know she's okay." I rant as I pace and call her phone again. Britt gets up and puts her hands on my shoulders to stop me.

"Quinn. She's probably at Puck's house, asleep. You said she said she was tired right? She probably just fell asleep and so did Puck."

"And what if they aren't sleep? What if they got into a car accident and are laying in a ditch somewhere or -"

"Quinn! She's fine okay. Trust me. Now breathe okay?" She says and I nod

"Okay. Maybe you're right."

"I am right. Now just lay down and try to get some sleep okay?" She says and I sigh and nod. She takes my hand and lead me to my old bedroom.

"You should stay. It's late and I don't want you driving home." I say and she nods

"Okay. Any blankets for me to sleep on the couch?"

"You can stay in here with me. It'll make me feel better about not having Santana here." I say and she nods

"Anything I can sleep in?" She asks. I look through my bag and get her a shirt and some shorts then she leaves. I get in to bed and she comes back and lays with me.

"Are you okay?" She asks and I shrug

"I can't help but be on edge when I don't know where my wife is." I say and she rubs my arm.

"It's San. She's okay. Just get some rest and she'll be back tomorrow." She says and I nod. I turn away from her and lie on my side but something doesn't feel right. I can't sleep without Santana by my side. I just hope where ever she is, she's safe. Please just be safe.

**Santana's P.O.V**

Ugh my head. Ow. I open my eyes and...where the hell am I? I sit up and the pounding in my head gets worse.

"Fuck." I say and I hear rattling. What the hell? I look down and see Puck in a fucking sea of beer bottles.

"Get up." I say and he mumbles something. I kick him in his side and he groans

"What the fuck?"

"Get the fuck up. You got me drunk you asshole." I say and he sits up

"You got drunk. I didn't fucking force feed you it. What time is it?" He asks and I look around for my phone. I grab it off the table in his living room and

"Oh shit."

"What?"

"Quinn called 26 times and sent 10 text messages. Ugh! You asshole." I say and throw a pillow from the couch on him.

"Stop fucking hitting me! Call your fucking wife." He says then gets up and walks out. Fuck. I know Quinn is gonna be pissed.

"**Where the hell are you?"** She answers. She doesn't sound like she's mad but that could change

"At Pucks. Baby I'm so sorry I didn't call you. I got drunk and just fell asleep."

"**He got you drunk? I thought you were just going to lunch?" **

"We did. Then we came to his place and played a game and I had way too many beers." I say and she sighs

"**Just get here. Your fathers will is supposed to be read today at 1." **

"Okay. I'll be there soon."

Puck comes back and we go get in his car and leave. He drops me off at Judy's and then leaves. Luckily I slip in without anyone seeing me. It sounds like everyone is in the kitchen so I sneak up the stairs and get in the shower. My head is still pounding but the warm water is helping to relax me.

"So you went out and got drunk with Puck." I hear Quinn say from the other side of the glass door. I slide it open and look at her.

"And you couldn't even call? Do you know how worried I was?" She continues

"Baby I'm sorry." I say and she sighs

"Just don't do it again okay?" She says and I nod. She grabs my face and kisses me.

"How are you feeling?"

"Besides having this massive headache I'm...I don't know." I shake my head and she runs her fingers through her hair.

"Okay. Just take your time. I made you breakfast and since you're hungover I suggest you eat it." She says and I nod.

"You want to get in with me?"

" I already took a shower." I nod and she turns to leave.

"I love you." I say and she turns around

"I love you too." Then she leaves

I don't want to go to this will reading. I don't wanna...I...fuck. Why couldn't he just be here?! I don't want any of his shit because he's not...he's not here. This...god I've never felt this kind of pain. Quinn leaving me is the only thing that would even compare to this. Words can't fathom the pain I'm feeling.

I want to be strong. I need to be strong for my family but I can't. How can I be strong for other people when I'm barely standing?

I get out of the shower and go eat and take some medicine for my head. Before I know it it's time to go. I ride with my mother and Britt drives Quinn and the kids. I didn't want to drive or to have Quinn drive so this was the best solution. After we get there the lawyer says we can't start until every recipient is there. Who the hell else could be on there besides my mom, my kids and me?

"Who isn't here?" My mother asks. Mr. Pike, the lawyer looks through his papers and then says

"A Noah Puckerman." What?


	7. New Developments

**Santana's P.O.V**

"Puck? What the hell does he have to do with anything?" I say confused and my mother looks at me.

"Santana can I talk to you for a minute?"

"If you're going to explain what the fuck Puck has to do with this shit." I say aggravated.

"Calm down Santana." Quinn says and rubs my arm and I sigh.

"Go talk to your mother."

"Come with me." I say and she nods and stands. I stand and we walk out with my mother following behind. We go out into a hallway and I look out the window. I see Puck and his mother walking towards the building.

"Santana there are some things your father and I never told you." My mother starts.

"I didn't want to tell you like this but I guess your father did."

"Can you get to the point?"

"Santana." Quinn says and I sigh. My mother takes a moment and doesn't say anything. She looks down at her hands and plays with her fingers.

"Mom." I say and she slowly looks up at me. Then I hear the ding of the elevator and then look to see Puck and his mom coming out.

"Why the hell are you in my fathers will?" I say and he looks at me and then his eyes travel to everyone.

"Santana." My mother says and I look at her.

"Somebody better start fucking talking right now!" I say angrily and Quinn takes my hand.

"Before your father and I got married...we broke up." My mom says.

"It was while he was in medical school. We broke up for about six months because he cheated on me and got another woman pregnant...Annie." She says and nods to Puck's mom.

"No...no. Dad wouldn't...He wouldn't."

"He...Noah is your brother Santana." This can't be happening.

"Your lying." I say and she shakes her head.

"It's true Santana. You have a brother." She says and I shake my head and walk away.

"Santana!" I hear Quinn call after me but I keep walking.

I can't do this. First my fathers dead and now he's a liar and a cheater? The man that was supposed to be my father is not who I thought he was. All theses years I had a fucking brother and I didn't even know! Son of bitch! When I get outside I keep walking. I don't where I'm going but it's not back in there. Is everyone I know a fucking liar! The one fucking person...The one fucking person I thought was always honest with me was the biggest fucking liar of them all!

"Santana!" I hear behind me but i just walk faster.

"Fuck! Will you slow down? You walk fast as hell."

"Leave me alone Puck." I say through gritted teeth as he walks with me.

"Look you're not the only one that's dealing with this."

"How long have you fucking known about this shit huh?! Did you know the whole fucking time and I'm the only fucking idiot that was left out!" I yell and stop walking.

"I found out yesterday. My mom told me that he tried to be in my life but she wouldn't let him. She was jealous that he loved your mom and they had you."

"And what's his excuse for not telling me? He could have tried harder to be in your life. This is so fucked up." I say and he nods.

"Definitely but at least it's someone you know and not a complete stranger."

"I'd rather it be a stranger. You have a kid with my wife. That's even more fucked up." I say and start walking again.

"Yeah. It is. So what do we do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do we just forget we're brother and sister or act like family?"

"I'd love to forget about you but I have a feeling I can't."

"That's because I'm unforgettable." He says and I shake my head.

"Sure you are." I say and he laughs a little.

"I'll be the best big brother you ever had."

"You'll be the only big brother I've ever had." I say and he shrugs and puts his arm around my shoulders.

"Don't touch me." I say and he moves his arm.

"Where the hell are you going?" He asks and I shrug.

"Let's go get a drink."

"Hell no. Quinn was worried sick yesterday because I got drunk with you."

"So you let your wife rule your life?" He says then makes a whipping sound.

"Grow up dickhead. I'm fucking married."

"So? You're still a grown woman that can make her own decisions." He says and I nod. He's right. I can do what I want but I'll just be careful not to get drunk this time.

"Wait, we have to go to the will thing." I say.

"Why?"

"Because they won't read it without us and I'm ready to just be done with all of this so I can go back to New York." I say and turn back around.

"Ready to leave me already huh?" He says and I nod.

"I'm sick of seeing you."

"Whatever."

"Quinn said you were thinking about visiting so why don't you just come with us? You have two nieces and a nephew you don't know."

"And you have a niece. So I'm in the will?" He asks and I nod.

**Quinn's P.O.V**

That was a huge shocker. I didn't...I don't even know what to say. I can't believe that Puck is Santana's brother. Why hadn't anyone said anything until now? I know Santana is pissed. She's probably hurt and feels betrayed and that's why I just let her go. When Puck runs after her, I don't try to stop him. Maybe he and she do need to talk since this is something they both have to deal with.

"Why didn't you tell her that before?" I ask.

"Miguel and I didn't know how."

"You didn't know how all this time? Her entire life?" I say and Marisol looks down and shakes her head.

"I'm sorry."

"I don't need an apology from you Marisol." I say and walk back in the room.

"What's going on? Is mami okay?" Drea asks immediately when I walk in.

"Mami is okay. She's just upset.

"Why?" She asks and I sigh.

"We'll tell you later okay."

"But -"

"No buts." I say and she sighs and nods. Marisol and Pucks mom. A few minutes after that Santana and Puck walk in. Santana sits next to me and Puck goes by his mother. The lawyer starts to read off the will. Santana is left will 1 million dollars and each of the kids get 500 thousand a piece. Marisol gets the house because legally it was her house as well. Puck is left with the same amount of money as Santana and then we leave.

"I think I'm going to hang with Puck for a little bit." Santana says to me as we walk to the car.

"That's fine but I want you answering your phone and I don't want you home late. I want you in bed when I lay down to go to sleep."

"Okay. I'll be back by 10 at the latest." She says and I nod and kiss her then she walks to Puck and they leave.

We go back to my mothers and it seems like everyone is just drained. From crying and just the emotions from today. Tony said he was just going to go to sleep and Alex has been listening to her music and drawing since we got home. I decide to sit in the living room and Drea comes and lays down, putting her head in my lap. I gently thread my fingers through her hair and rub her scalp as we silently watch TV.

"Mama?" Drea says after a while.

"Hm?" I respond.

"When can we go home?" She asks.

"Soon. We'll probably leave the day after tomorrow." I say and she sighs.

"What?"

"I just...I want to go home. I don't like it here..." She says and plays with the bottom of her shirt.

"Why don't you like it?"

"Because...abuelo...it just reminds me of him." She says softly and my heart aches for her. It aches for all of them.

"I'm sorry sweetheart." I say as I rub her arm.

"It's...it's okay. I just...I want my bed and I want Mami and you and Alex and Tony. I just want us all to lay in my bed and be happy again." She says and I sigh.

"I know it hurts and it will probably hurt for a little while but it'll eventually stop. It might not stop completely but it won't hurt as much. I want you to think of the good things. All the good times you had with him." I say and she nods.

"Can you tell me one?" I ask.

"The Christmas he taught me to salsa dance. He was so happy I did good and...I can still remember his smile...and his laugh." She says softly.

"Good. Whenever you start to feel sad about him not being here, I want you to remember a good time you had with him okay? Can you do that for me?" She nods and wipes her eyes.

"I love you sweetie." I say and she turns toward me.

"I love you too mama." She says and I lean down and kiss her head.

She falls asleep a little later and I pick her up and go put her in bed. I go back into the living room and lay on the couch when I hear the door open. I look behind me and see Brittany come in the living room.

"Hey Quinnie." She says and gives me a small smile.

"Hey Britt." I say as she comes to sit next to me on the couch.

"Where's the kids?"

"Tony and Drea are sleep. Alex is drawing down in the basement." I say and she nods.

"Where's San?"

"Out with Puck."

"Why?" She asks.

"She found out he's her brother." I say and she looks at me with wide eyes.

"What? Her brother?" She says and I shake my head.

"Miguel had gotten Pucks mom pregnant before he and Marisol got married."

"Wow..." She says and I nod.

"Okay. How are you feeling?" She says and I shrug.

"I'm fine. I just need them to be okay." I say and she nods.

"When are you going back to New York?" I ask.

"Tomorrow. I miss Mel." She says and I nod. Melanie is Britt's daughter. She's 10 now and it seems so insane how much time has gone by.

"Thanks for coming." I say and she smiles.

"Of course. I had to make sure you guys were okay." I smile a little and she hugs me.

"Everything will be okay Quinn." She says and I nod against her shoulder.

Brittany stayed and watched a movie with me and helped me make dinner because by the time the kids woke up, it was time for dinner. I haven't heard from Santana since she left with Puck. I hope she's not drinking again though.

Freshman year in college, San drunk a lot. Now, normally that's what young people do. They do stupid stuff, party and drink so it's not really a big thing to worry over but freshman year in college, Santana almost flunked out of school because of her drinking. She borderline had a problem at one point. We don't talk about it because she doesn't like that point in her life. She said all the stress from school and being in love with me just became too much for a while and alcohol helped it go away. She did talk to someone after that and she hardly ever drinks now, only on special occasions and it's never enough to get her drunk.

We have talked about it once though. A lot of people in Santana's family suffer from depression and she does have some alcoholics in her family. I think that's another thing we connected on. With my mother having been an alcoholic, we've both dealt with people who've had a drinking problem. Also Santana has had her bouts with depression and so have I. After giving up Beth, I wasn't all lollipops and rainbows. I flipped out, I really did but I had Santana and Brittany to be there for me.

At around 9 the kids, Brittany and I started to play games with the kids and they were actually enjoying themselves. We start to play Uno and Tony is really happy he's winning.

"It's your turn Alex." I say and she looks at Tony and smirks.

"Draw four."

"Aw!" He says and we all laugh. He pushes Alex shoulder light and says

"You suck!"

"Don't be a sore loser." She says with a light chuckle. I love hearing and seeing my kids happy like this. Just enjoying being kids and having fun.

"It's your turn Britt." I say and she puts her card down.

"Aw Britt, you had to change the color." I say. I only have three cards left and they are all yellow. She just changed it to yellow so I'm hoping I threw them off with what I said. It's Drea's turn and she changes the color to red. Shit.

"Mama, you're not as sneaky as you think." Drea says and I laugh. She caught me.

"Okay, okay." I say and then I pick up a card. Alex goes and says

"Uno!"

"Ugh! You're such a cheater!" Tony says and Alex shrugs.

"Whatever loser, it's your go." She says and bumps him with her shoulder. I shake my head at them and then I hear a knock on the door. I get up to get it and it's Santana. She's standing there but is wobbling side to side, her eyes are half closed and it's obvious she's been drinking. Ugh.

"Are you drunk?" I say and she shakes her head.

"Buzzed. I just really gotta pee." I shake my head and say

"Straight upstairs. I want you to use the bathroom and then go lie down. I'll bring you some coffee later okay?" I say and she nods. I move aside and let her in and she goes up the stairs. She is drunk. She has to hold the bannister for support and just went up the same step twice. I internally sigh and go into the kitchen to start some coffee. While I'm making the coffee I hear a thump upstairs and I'm seriously hoping she didn't just fall. As I turn to go upstairs I run into Drea.

"Was that mami?" She asks and I nod.

"What are you in here doing?" She asks.

"Just making some coffee for Santana." I say and she nods.

"I'm gonna go say hi." She says and I shake my head.

"Mami is really tired. Maybe tomorrow?" I say and she nods. I can not let them see her like that.

"Are you going to keep playing?"

"You guys can keep playing until I come back." I say ans she goes back in the living room. I go upstairs and into the bathroom.

"Damn it." I say when I see Santana trying to get out of the tub. I move the curtains and grab her hand, pulling her to her feet.

"Thanks." She says.

"Did you use the bathroom?" I ask and she nods. I wrap her arm around my shoulders and put my arm around her waist then lead her to the bedroom. I lay her on the bed and say

"Take off your clothes." She makes this face, which I'm guessing if she were sober it would have been a smirk.

"You want in my pants." She slurs and I roll my eyes.

"No I don't. Can you handle taking your clothes off?"

"Yes mom." She says and then starts to laugh. I leave and get her a bottle of water then I come back and she's face down into the bed. Her pants are halfway down and her shirt is only off one arm. Fuck! I sigh and go back downstairs and into the living room.

"Britt?" I say and she looks up from her cards.

"Can you come here for a second?" I ask and she nods. I walk to the stairs and she follows.

"Yeah?"

"Can you help me with Santana? She's drunk and I can't pick her up to take her clothes off." I say.

"I got it. You go back in the living room with the kids." She says and I nod.

"Thanks."

"Do you need me to stay with you guys until you go home? Because I will."

"No. You can leave."

"Are you sure?" She asks and I nod.

"If you could just get her in the bed and take her shirt and pants off?" She nods and goes upstairs. I go back in the living room and continue playing with the kids. We keep playing until Britt comes back down and then finish the game. Brittany leaves and we get ready for bed. Everyone gets in their beds and I go to say good night to the girls first. I go sit next to Alex on the bed and Drea comes to sit next to me.

"Mama?" Alex says.

"Do you think Mami would take me to Breadstix before we leave?" She asks.

"You'll have to ask her tomorrow." I say and she nods.

"Now you," I say while poking Drea in her side.

"Get into bed." She smiles and hugs me then kisses my cheek. She climbs under the covers next to her sister and I say

"Goodnight girls."

"Night." They say in unison and I get up and kiss their heads.

"Mama?" Drea says this time and I look at her.

"Is mami okay?"

"I told you she's just tired sweetie."

"Are you sure?" She asks and I nod my head.

"Okay." She says and I kiss her head again.

"Goodnight."

"Night." She says as I walk out the door. I go to Tony next and he's laying on his back with his arms behind his head.

"What are you doing?" I ask and he looks at me.

"Thinking." He says and I go sit next to him on the bed.

"About what?" I ask.

"Nothing."

"Thinking about nothing. Alex has said your head was empty." I say jokingly and he laughs a little.

"Don't think about nothing for too long and get some sleep okay?" I say and he nods.

"Night mama." He says and I get up and kiss his head.

"Goodnight." I walk to my bedroom and see Santana passed out on her back. I sigh and leave back out. I grab an extra pillow and a cover from the linen closet and go downstairs to sleep on the couch. I am going to kill Santana tomorrow.


End file.
